


Love of An Awkward Dragon Slayer

by Jinx13GXA



Series: PRIDE 2020 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: EriiiK Loves his friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gajeel and Levy love him so much, Jellal is called "emo jellybean", M/M, Multi, erik is awkward, ftlgbtpride2020, polyamorous, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Erik lets it slip that he has a date, but he refuses to give anymore information to his friends. Instead he slips away and into the arms of his lovely boyfriend and girlfriend.The first of my PRIDE pieces this year.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Series: PRIDE 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775530
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	Love of An Awkward Dragon Slayer

Erik had come to regret very few of things in his life, but many of them had more than a few things within them. Leaving the tower with his closest friends was only moving from one hell to another, and Brain’s influence on them had hurt them all. Not to mention that reforming the group after escaping prison the first time was… admittedly not the best idea. 

That didn’t matter anymore though. His name was cleared now, and he had his friends by his side. He didn’t mind that they were all lunatics who fought crime together in a guild who’s name literally meant “crime sorcerers,” because for some fuck forsaken reason they decided to let the emo jellybean of their group pick the name. He didn’t  _ actually _ mind it, but there’s no way he was going to  _ not _ tease Jellal about that. Jellal was easy to mess with. 

So was Midnight, actually, not that he’d let anyone see him get annoyed.

_ Good thing I’m a mind reader. _

The amount of times Erik had to stifle his laughter as Midnight mentally screamed “fuck” as loud and for as long as they could was uncanny, and all the times they referred to their father as “king of the assholes” were the times Erik was the closest to being caught listening in.  _ Now that I’m thinking about it though...Midnight probably knows I can hear them. It’s Midnight after all. They’re too smart for their own good. _

Erik loved his idiot friends, he really did. 

That does not mean that they’re not going to get their asses kicked for this, because his newest regret was telling them he had a date. 

“I didn’t know you had it in you to be sociable,” Meredy shouted as she poked his cheek, “Who is it? Do we know them?”

Richard smiled brightly at him, “Is it Midnight? We haven’t seen them all day-”

“Midnight,” Erik interrupted, “is aromantic and asexual, not to mention they’re practically my sibling. No.” He ran a hand through his hair, back to all his guildmates as he tried to block out their thoughts. 

His silence didn’t last for very long though. Jellal slung an arm over his shoulder, "be honest with me… do they need a shovel talk-” Erik wasted no time in grabbing his arm and flipping him as the group erupted into laughter. “Ow.”

Erik glared at each of them in turn. “One more word and I’ll smash your face in.”

The moment he saw Sorano smirk, he knew he’d walked right into something. “Wouldn’t you rather smash your date?” She only burst into loud laughter as he glared harder, so he didn’t stick around for much longer. He had places to be anyways. 

\-------------

The second he’d slipped into the house he'd been swept off his feet and pulled into a hug.  _ I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to this right off the bat. _ Gajeel’s arms were always welcoming and warm, but the sudden touch was always a shock to him at first. After a moment, there was a smaller pair of arms that joined Gajeel’s from behind, and Erik allowed himself to relax into them both. Levy’s arms were just as warm. 

“Did you finally tell them?” Gajeel asked quietly, lips resting against his temple. Erik shrugged and he pulled back to look at them. “And that means…?”

“Not everyone is a mind reader Erik,” Levy whispered, “you have to use actual words.”

Eriksnorted and buried his face in Gajeel’s chest, “I told them I had a date and let them make their own assumptions. They’ll figure it out eventually.”

A soft sigh left gajeel’s lips, then he picked up both his partners and carried them to the living room. He flopped backwards onto the couch and held them both close. “Fine by me. Who’s turn is it to pick what we watch?”

“Mine,” Levy answered as she made herself comfortable in Gajeel’s lap with Erik, “and we’re watching Avatar the Last Airbender because Erik hasn’t seen it.”

“Blasphemy,” Gaeel muttered.

Levy snorted and shoved his shoulder lightly, teasing. “Do you even know what that means?”

“Of course I do, you use it all the time-”

As Erik sat there and listened to them bicker, he instantly started picking out the differences in their bickering and his friend’s bickering. If he couldn’t win an argument with Sorano or Jellal he might flip them on their ass, but if he were going to lose an argument with Levy, both him and Gajeel were more likely to kiss her to stop her from making a point- _ Oh, there he goes _ . Gajeel had kissed her softly, and Levy’s cheeks had gone just as pink as they do every time they kiss her. These differences didn't mean he didn’t love his friends, but simply that it was a whole other kind of love that he felt for the two idiots he was snuggling with. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Gajeel pulled him closer and Levy Locked her fingers with his. “You ready for this? It’s an experience.”

Erik knew she was talking about he show, but part of him felt like she was also talking about them in general. He didn’t hesitate with his answer, “ Of course I am.”

_ After all, I love you both so much. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a queer ship that you want to see, pick a prompt from the ftlgbtpride2020 list and send me an ask for it on tumblr. Anon asks are on and I need more ships to do <3


End file.
